simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Hohensteinburg
The House of Hohensteinburg ''or ''House of Hohensteinburg-Colliete is a Noble Family and Dynasty of Kings, Archdukes and Emperors of Prussia, Aquitania, Lusitania, Azurnereich and Constantine, some of the States previously mentioned are no longer ruled by the House of Hohensteinburg, for example, Prussia and Azurnereich, while a cadet branch, the House of Souza, rules Constantine. They originated in the 7th Century. The Family took their name from their ancient Home Castle, Hohensteinburg, which means High Stone Castle in Azurni, Aquitanian, Prussian and Wassarian Languages, even though all four have notable differences. The House gained power as Azurnereich rose. It was originally the "House of von Hohensteinburg", the preposition "von" was removed when the House began to rule Aquitania and it looked more appealing to the 2900's Aristocracy, who pressured the Dynastic Rulers to Change it. The House of Hohensteinburg ruled Azurnereich for Millennia until the Monarchy there was abolished, for a period they lived a peaceful life outside of politics until they were called to be crowned as the Aquitanian Ruling House in the year 2904 after the fall of the House of Wolfker. The Hohensteinburgs were widely accepted as the legitimate rulers of Aquitania and have been ruling for more than a century as Absolute Monarchs with occasional Advisory Councils. In the year 2992, the Hohensteinburg Dynasty became the Ruling House of Imperial Lusitania after the latter's Confederal Union Collapsed due to a Revolution. Then König Wilhelm II taking the title of Kaiser Wilhelm I of Lusitania. The Dynasty made an Official and Formal union with the Clan na Colliete of East Heaven through the marriage of Imperial Crown Prince Wilhelm Hohensteinburg and Heavenly Princess Maya na Colliete. The House of Hohensteinburg is sometimes popularly referred to by the Aquitanian Civilians as the House of Hohensteinburg-Colliete. Constantine is ruled through a Union with the House of Souza, forming the Hohensteinburg von Souza Dynasty or House. Currently the descendant Branch of the House of Hohensteinburg ruling Constantine is the House of Souza. The current Head of the House of Hohensteinburg-Colliete is Friedrich II, he is also the current Kaiser of Aquitania and Lusitania. The young Kaiser was crowned at 12 following the surprising death of his father. 'The Wolfker Regime in Aquitania' Before the House of Hohensteinburg in Aquitania: Tridius Wolfker, founded the Wolfker dynasty, chosen by the nobles after the independence from the Sevintrian Imperium, and after him, ruled ruled his , with the exception of 6 queens in the blood line, Queen Lilian Wolfker, Queen Aveline Wolfker, Queen Elsbeth Wolfker, Queen Elizabeth Wolfker, Queen Morrigan Wolfker and Queen Morrigan II Wolfker. The Wolfker rulers of Aquitania were always absolutists, they only reformed laws when the populace needed it or the Royal Assembly demanded it, all but one king took the many counselings of the Assembly, his head ended up in a spike near the Royal Assembly building entrance, proving how deadly being a noble and participating in high class politics could be during the Aquitanian First Golden Age. All Aquitanian nobles had a coat of arms and seal of their own, Prussian nobility emerged from the Aquitanian, today they have what the Aquitanian nobility had, all of this, including an estate. Circa the 480s, the influence from Hermantine travelers and inmigrants brought the term "Houses" as a word to refer to the noble families, like House Vedammor or House Aranniack, the deadly enemies of House Wolfker, were the Sheeranns, they caused most of the deaths during the Great Schism, they were tried and found guilty much to King Alfred´s delight, the Sheerans were executed by a guillotine provided by Alfred himself. The Wolfker family during the Aquitanian Age of Progress was very popular, even though clashes between the social classes were escalating, the people both common and noble had full trust and loyalty towards the old dynasty, though not among themselves. Upon the coronation, every prince that was to be crowned had to wear traditional coronation outfits, which consist in Aquitanii details with clothes that date back to the Age of Old, each king has a certain outfit created especially for them, wearing these with clothes worn by Kings of Old. Prussian Kings and Queens follow the same tradition. Kind Alfred XII was renowned for fighting against the Sevintrian Church and rebuilding the country after the Great Schism ended, in a reign of 65 years, Aquitania was once again thriving to its old glory, he died November 21, 2810, being succeded by his son Richard Augustus at age 32, beginning the Age of Progress and ending the post-civil war feeling of the Age of Schism. Richard Augustus Wolfker, officialy called Richard VIII, was a great success in foreign relations and growth, he planted many alliances in White Giant and other planets, his reign saw the merging into the NATO Federation, a world economic crisis, various commoner revolts and a close conflict with another country. King Richard VIII Wolfker died September 20, 2864 after a long reign of 54 years, his son Alexander Wolfker, succeded him as King Alexander Wolfker of Aquitania. King Alexander Wolfker was crowned September 25, 2864 at age 24, his first act as king was to declare war on an old Aquitanian duchy, The Republic of Somati, the war was rough and was going well, having reduced Somati's index to 59 by the first months. After fighting for a long time, a new leader arrived and declared Somati a secured nation, thus ending the war. After Alexander's abdication, Queen Morrigan II Wolfker succeded him as queen of Aquitania, after the Assembly and Old King Alexander decided the throne should be her's, her reign led to civil war in Mainland Aquitania (now the High Duchy of Aquitania) and died in the chaos along with the old Dynasty in the year 2904. 'The Hohensteinburg Regime in Aquitania' After the death of the Wolfker dynasty, the Provisional Assembly called on all foreign nations to provide a royal blood noble or royal to be King of Aquitania. In the year 2904, immediately after the loss, the Old Azurni royalty expressed interest for the Aquitanian Throne and so became the first Hohensteinburg High King in Aquitania, His Majesty High King Friedrich Hohensteiburg. In the year 2914, High King Friedrich Hohensteinburg collapsed the Empire of Aquitania with the help of the Provisional Assembly and the acclaim of the people, the same year, the Kingdom of Prussia was founded, he also introduced the Advisory Referendums to be better informed of the opinions of the Prussian social classes, a revolutionary reform in the government and the Prussian Assembly, considering the Absolutist nature of the monarchs. Friedrich Hohensteinburg is commonly being referred to as Friedrich Hohensteinburg the Great by the Prussian people. After his death, his son: Wilhelm succeded him as King Wilhelm of Prussia in 2924 but died five years later in the SS Aquitania disaster, placing his wife, Queen Consort Katherina Courland as Queen Regent until their son, High Prince Alexander Augustus Hohensteinburg came of age to take the throne. In the year 2934, Alexander succeded his mother as High King Alexander II Hohensteinburg of Prussia being just 17 years old, his reign was marked by economical reforms and the Stritchan Short Wars, where Prussia intervened to try and restore the Stritchan Presidential regime, in the year 2945, he helped develop the State of Aquitania in Greater UKO. By the year 2950, the King changed Prussia to Aquitania, the name that was used without interruption since the year 402, restored. Reigning in prosperity, the sudden Higher Age ended in the year 3030 when a sudden and completely unexpected Republican Surge caused unrest and the overthrow of the House of Hohensteinburg as the rulers of Aquitania, the entire Royal Family evacuated to Lusitania, where they continue to rule as the Imperial Family, Emperors of Lusitania and Kings of Altehaupt. Following a relaxation of Anti-Monarchism in the Aquitanian Nation, a Plebiscite was held and 87% of the people voted for the Return of the Monarchy under the Federal Republican System that was established in the year 3030. The Kaiserin of Lusitania accepted ad was crowned Königin Maya Elisabeth na Colliete I. 'Timeline of Kings and Queens of Aquitania' High Monarchs of Arlathan and High Lords of the Nordland Confederation (Nordlanderbund) Grand King Tridius Wolfker the Great (402-435) King Alfred Wolfker the Wise (435-468) Queen Lilian Wolfker (468-500) King Alfred II Wolfker (500-540) King James Wolfker (540-598) King James II Wolfker (598-620) King Karolus Wolfker (620-657) Königen of the Kingom of Aquitania and High Lords of the Nordlanderbund King Alous Wolfker (657-673) King Alous II Wolfker (673-701) King Alfred III Wolfker (701-734) King Karolus II Wolfker (734-763) Queen Aveline Wolfker (763-805) King Sevran Wolfker (805-857) King Hannor Wolfker (857-903) King Hannor II Wolfker (903-947) King Sevran II Wolfker (947-997) King Alfred IV Wolfker (997-1045) King Alfred V Wolfker (1045-1089) King Alfred VI Wolfker (1089-1120) King Alfred VII Wolfker (1120-1186) King Karolus III Wolfker (1186-1213) King August the Great Wolfker (1213-1267) King August II Wolfker (1267-1314) Queen Elsbeth the Longlived Wolfker (1314-1429) King Alfred VIII Wolfker (1429-1500) Kaisers of the First Greater Aquitanian Empire (Grossaquitanisches Reich) Kaiser Richard Wolfker the Great (1500-1534) Kaiser Richard II Wolfker the Strict (1534-1622) Kaiser Richard III Wolfker (1622-1699) Kaiserin Elizabeth Wolfker (1699-1798) Kaiser Alfred IX Wolfker (1798-1864) Kaiser Richard IV Wolfker (1864-1934) Kaiser Alfred the Tenth Wolfker (1934-2005) Kaiserin Morrigan Wolfker the Great (2005-2114) Kaiser Anton Wolfker the Great (2114-2163) Kaiser Anton II Wolfker (2163-2235) Kaiser Anton III Wolfker (2235-2309) Kaiser Anton IV Wolfker (2309-2400) Kaiser Anton V Wolfker (2400-2467) Collapse of the First Empire (2467) Great Schism (2467-2809) Kaiserin Johanna Antoinette the Great (2467-2597) Kaisers of the Second Aquitanian Empire (Aquitanisches Reich) Kaiser Alfred XII Wolfker (2745-2810) Kaiser Richard VIII Wolfker (2810-2864) Kaiser Alexander Wolfker (2864-2900) Kaiserin Morrigan II Wolfker (2900-2904) End of the Wolfker Dynasty Fall of the Second Empire Beginning of the Hohensteinburg Dynasty Königen of the Kingdom of Prussia (Königreich Preussen)(2014-2950) König Friedrich Hohensteinburg (2904-2923) König Wilhelm Hohensteinburg (2924-2929) Königen of the Second Kingdom of Aquitania (Königreich Aquitanien) König Alexander II Hohensteinburg (2929-2982) König Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg (2982-3017) König Wilhelm III Hohensteinburg (3017-3050) Kaisers of the Third Aquitanian Empire (Aquitanisches Reich) Kaiserin Maya Elisabeth na Colliete (3050-3070) Kaiser Wilhelm IV Hohensteinburg-Colliete (3070-3143) Kaiser Wilhelm V Hohensteinburg-Colliete (3143-3154) Kaiser Friedrich II Hohensteinburg-Colliete (3154-Present) 'Timeline of Kaisers and Kaserins of Lusitania' Confederacy Dissolved and Empire Proclaimed Kaiser Wilhelm the First (2992-3017) Kaiser Wilhelm II (3017-3040) Kaiser Wilhelm III (3040-3041) Kaiserin Maya Elisabeth I (3041-3071) Kaiser Wilhelm IV (3071-3143) Kaiser Wilhelm V (3143-3154) Kaiser Friedrich II Hohensteinburg-Colliete (3154-Present) 'Renowned Imperial Members' Members of the Imperial Family recognised and highly praised by the Aquitanian Public during their reign and years after their death. König Friedrich Hohensteinburg der Grosse The first King of Prussia and first Hohensteinburg ruler of Aquitania, in the later years of his reign he was frequently referred to as "The Great" (Der Grosse) and is widely remembered for bringing order to a country that was spiraling out of control during the Second Great Schism. He was born in Valhalla, Azurnereich on March 8th, 2846; and was styled "Friedrich August von Azurnereich", since his country had abolished the monarchy for some time in the 2800's, he exercised no political power. The future king had an impecable military career, and had many hobbies, his family being very wealthy; he enjoyed popular sports like car racing, polo and piloting. Eventhough the official and claimed status of his family was void in his country, he attended socio-political events and excersised great influence on powerful businessmen and politicians, meeting frequently with Doug Thomas, leader of Azurnereich. In 2904, after the death of Kaiserin Morrigan Wolfkehr II, he was invited and encouraged by the Imperial Ambassador to Azurnereich to accept the Crown of Prussia, after House Dyrant determined the country and him, an Aquitanian ally with cultural and linguistic similarities too close to ignore, a suitable candidate. In 2904, the prime candidates for the Imperial Crown were one of the Royal Families of the four Kingdoms excluding Prussia; namely Ludonnia, Wulffbein and Vladien; but hostilities between the Imperial Forces and Wulffbein had erupted the same year so House Dyrant decided place Friedrich in the Prussian Throne a few months following the Imperial invasion of Kahltforien (then in Wulffbein). The prime factors that convinced the Hall of Dyrant to hand Friedrich the crown of Prussia were the following: The Prussian House of Asterien had been driven into exile following the 2892 break out of turmoil in the Second Aquitanian Reich and offering the Imperial Crown was a risk too high for the House of Dyrant to undertake, yet the Imperial Crown would not be handed to any King of the three Kingdoms since many noble families would never recognise their rival counterparts. Hence the Empire was officially dissolved and the territory surrounding Arkadien, bulk of the Imperial Army, was declared the Grand Duchy of Arlathan and continued its feud with the newly Independent Kingdom of Wulffbein. Being of a militaristic nature, Friedrich, a month after his arrival and being crowned Friedrich I, speaking to crowds of Prussians with his sharp Azurni Accent, convinced them of the danger the other Aquitanian Kingdoms and Duchies posed to the security of the realm (Prussia) and told them to lift up their Prussian pride, long buried by Imperial Hegemony, the crowds cheered him ecstatically. A day later, the Prussian Army was mobilised on the newly established Republic of Savoy, which had so far claimed neutrality in the fresh Arlathii-Wulffbein Conflict in the east. Knowing that such opportunity would never show up in the future, Friedrich took advantage of Vladish and Ludonnian concerns over the conflict on their Eastern backyards and invaded Savoy on July 24th, 2904. His favourite grandson, Alexander August, always featured with him in the fields of battle ever since he turned 8 years old, much to the protest of his daughter in law. His grandson made his military debut in the year 2910 during the siege of Strassstadt, bringing defeat to Ludonnia on March and invading Vladien in August the same year. Friedrich the Great's eventual military success and Prussian domination of the entire territorial composition of the former Second Aquitanian Reich brought great praise and deity like admiration by the Aquitanian public, particularly that of Prussians. He died in the year 2923, age 77 and was succeeded by his son Wilhelm I (born 2868). Wilhelm I died in the Aquitania disaster just five years into his reign and was succeded by Alexander II, the sole survivor of the sinking along with his mother. Consipiracy and mystic believers suggests that the affection Friedrich held for his youngest grandson caused him to ascend the throne after the death of his father and older brother: Wilhelm Augustus, Prince of Prussia, born 2892. Alexander II became one of the most celebrated monarchs of Prussia and later under his reforms, after 2950, of Aquitania. He fathered future King Wilhelm II of Aquitania and Pauline Hohensteinburg, who married Andres Souza in 2955 during the height of the Lusitanian Reich. Kaiser Friedrich II Friedrich Wilhelm Hohensteinburg-Colliete was born to Kaiser Wilhelm V in the year 3142 and succeeded his father in the year 3154 at the age of 12 when the senior Kaiser passed as a result of a Heart Attack. The young Kaiser was expected to assign a Regent and take the throne De Facto when he turned 17, but instead did not and immediately addresses several issues in the nation; a declining World Market demand and the IMF threat. He successfully managed to solve the quick 3158 Recession with quick tax fluctuations and cooperation with the Republic of Ardglass. He later signed the incorporation of Ceres into the ECT-2, creating the ECT-3. The young Kaiser is very popular among the population, happy for such a refreshing ruler since König Alexander II (Fourth Great-Grandfather) ascended the throne at age 18 in the year 2934 after his father perished in the SS Aquitania Disaster. The Kaiser enjoyed travelling and visited allied heads of state frequently. Kaiserin Maya Elisabeth na Colliete Her Imperial Majesty the Kaiserin Maya Elisabeth na Colliete of Aquitania, or simplye "Die Kaiserin" adopted the Aquitanian name of Elisabeth as her second name upon ascending the throne, showing her great interest in participating and assimilating with her new people, the Aquitanians. While also conserving the main and traditional aspects of her East Heaven Heritage. Her official titles were: Her Grand Majesty the Kaiserin Mother of Aquitania, Her High Majesty the 1st Duchess of East Prussia, Celestial Princess (Posthumous Title) of East Heaven and Her Excellency the Duchess na Ellenjoy Grace. She was betrothed to Imperial Crown Prince Wilhelm when she was 16 years old, but remained in East Heaven until she reached the age of 18, she was crowned Kaiserin alongside his husband in the year 3040, when she was 19 years old. Since her arrival to Aquitania, she showed great interest in mastering the Aquitanian Language and politics. She was and still is popular posthumously with the people for her beauty and mother resembling kindness to the Aquitanians. She acquired national fame ever since Imperial Crown Prince Wilhelm visited her in East Heaven periodically to strengthen the relations between the countries and themselves. Like all of her ancestors, she had great leadership qualities and an attitude for military values and indoctrination. She was the twin sister of Her Serene Majesty the Queen Mother Mint na Colliete of East Haven "Passed Ruler of the East Heaven Kingdom, Knight of the Dragon Guard, Master Archer of the Sanyu Rangers and Priestess of Lucia". Together the sisters were the eldest children of four, one Prince and a Princess. Maya Elisabeth was known for still taking and giving and receiving advice from and to her Sister the Queen of East Heaven. The Kaiserin was highly admired for her simple life by the Common people, her initial months as Kaiserin proved successful, with her lively image representing Aquitania as a nation posthumously. She was restored as Kaiserin of Aquitania in the year 3050 and abdicated in favour of her son in the year 3070, she passed away in the year 3127 at age 106. She is depicted in the $20 Mark Bill of Aquitania since 3130 ($20 Aquitanische Mark). 'The House of Hohensteinburg' The House of Hohensteinburg are Kaisers of the Aquitanian Reich, Lusitanian Reich and Monarchs of Prussia in the Aquitanian Reich. Kaisers of Aquitania, Kaisers of Lusitania and Monarchs of Prussia '' *'High Majesty the Kaiser, 4rd Duke na Ellenjoy Grace '''Friedrich II Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3142) *'High Majesty the Kaiserin Consort, Duchess Consort '''Johanna Braunsweich (Born 3143) ''Imperial Princes / Princesses Children of the Kaiser *'His Highness the Prince of Prussia' - Friedrich Alexander Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3170) *'Her Highness the Imperial Princess '- Anne Victoria Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3170) Imperial Princes / Princesses Siblings to the Kaiser *'His Highness the Duke of Niederkollern '- Alexander Maric Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3099) **'Her Highness the Duchess of Niederkollern' - Alexandra Dorothie Fulthoss (Born 3103) *'His Highness the Duke of Strassburg-Dessau '- Georg Friedrich Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3115) 'Extended Family & Holders of Imperial Titles' 'Clan na Colliete of East Heaven' See'' Clan na Colliete '' Past Clan na Colliete *'Kaiserin Mother of Aquitania, 1st Duchess of East Prussia: '''Maya Elisabeth na Colliete (Born 3021-Died 3127) *'Queen Mother of East Heaven, 1st Duchess of Greater Savoy: Mint na Colliete (Born 3021-Died 3125) *'''Queen Mother of East Heaven, 2nd Duchess of Greater Savoy: Meru na Colliete (Born 3047) **'His Highness the Lord Consort': John III of Corvall Incubent Royal Clan na Colliete *'Serene Queen, 3rd Duchess of Greater Savoy': Morgan na Colliete (Born 3082) *'Sacred Princess, Princess of Imil, Lady of Greater Savoy': Tallisibeth II na Colliete (Born 3110) Clan na Colliete *'Her Ladyships the Duchesses of Oberkollern:' Serana and Karita na Colliete (Born 3049) *'His Lordship the Duke of Holstein: '''Erik na Colliete (born 3051) '''Kasemioji Clan in East Heaven' Past *'1st Countess of Kageshima, 1st Duchess of Friesland:' Mitsumi noh Kasemioji (Born 3009-Died 3106) *'2nd Countess of Kageshima, 2nd Duchess of Friesland': Achiko noh Kasemioji (Born 3032-Died 3140) Incubent *'3rd Countess of Kageshima, 3rd Duchess of Friesland': Sakura noh Kasemioji (Born 3082) *'Lady of Kageshima and Friesland': Ayane noh Kasemioji (Born 3098) **'Lady of Kageshima and Friesland': Chidori noh Kasemioji (Born 3142) **'Lord of Kageshima and Friesland': Toshiro noh Kasemioji (Born 3142) 'House of Wulffbein in Aquitania ' The House of Wulffbein are Monarchs of the Kingdom of Wulffbein in the Aquitanian Reich. *'His Majesty the König': Georg III Wulffbein (Born 3122) *'Her Majesty the Königin Consort': Elisabeth von Ausbach (Born 3142) **'His Highness the Prince of Wulffbein': Georg Friedrich Wulffbein (Born 3145) **'His Highness the Second Prince of Wulffbein': Otto Wulffbein (Born 3156) **'His Highness the Third Prince of Wulffbein': Albrecht Wulffbein (Born 3162) 'House of Asterien in Aquitania' The House of Asterien are Monarchs of the Kingdom of Prussia in the Aquitanian Reich, restored after two centuries of exile in Il de Hermantine, Hermantine, East Heaven Kingdom. Exiled prior to the arrival of the House of Hohensteinburg in 2914, during the Second Great Schism. *'His Majesty the König: '''Ludwig IV Asterien (Born 3140) *'Her Majesty the Königin Consort: Katherin von Neuschleswigsburg (Born 3142) '''House of Hausenbach in Aquitania The House of Hausenbach are Monarchs of the Kingdom of Vladien in the Aquitanian Reich. 'House of Braunsweich in Aquitania' The House of Braunsweich in Aquitania are Monarchs of the Kingdom of Ludonnien in the Aquitanian Reich. 'Far Extensions of the House of Hohensteinburg' House of Souza in Constantine *'His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of Constantine: '''Andres Souza II 'Imperial Hohensteinburg Cript - Passed Kaisers' The Imperial Cript of the House of Hohensteinburg in the town of Hailenberg, rulers and Family Members buried here are listed below, Passed Kaisers not buried here include König Wilhelm and Kaiserin Maya Elisabeth. "Der & Die Grosse" is a terminology used by the common people meaning "The Great", used exclusively when referring to Kaiserin Maya Elisabeth or König Friedrich. The Prussian Era echoed well into the reign of Alexander the Second eventhough the Kingdom's influence was dissolved in the year 2950. Sons and Daughters of the ruling monarch are usually buried elsewhere, Princesses specifically. Dates are Birth and Death, not tenure on the throne. '''Prussian Era 2904-2982' *'His Majesty the König:' Friedrich Hohensteinburg "der Grosse" (2846-2923) *'His Majesty the König:' Wilhelm Hohensteinburg (2868-2929)(Lost at Sea) *'His Majesty the König:' Alexander II Hohensteinburg (2902-2982) Wilhelmine Aquitania 2982-3050 *'His Majesty the König:' Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg (2932-3017) *'His Majesty the König:' Wilhelm III Hohensteinburg (2975-3050) Maya-Elisabethan Golden Era 3050-3070 *'Her Majesty the Kaiserin, 1st Duchess na Ellenjoy Grace: '''Maya Elisabeth na Colliete "die Grosse" (3021-3127) '''Second Wilhelmine Aquitania 3041-3154' *'His Majesty the Kaiser, 2nd Duke na Ellenjoy Grace: '''Wilhelm IV Hohensteinburg (3041-3143) *'High Majesty the Kaiser, 3rd Duke na Ellenjoy Grace: Wilhelm V Hohensteinburg (3093-3154) *'High Majesty the Kaiser, 4th Duke na Ellenjoy Grace: '''Friedrich II Hohensteinburg (Born 3142) 'Favourite Residences Feldsmarsch Schloss.png|Feldsmarsch Schloss, Favourite Residence of the Monarchy Konigsberg Palace.jpg|Königsberg Schloss, Traditional Seat of the House of Hohensteinburg Hailenberg Town and Castle.jpg|Hailenberg Schloss, Traditional Weekend Retreat of the Royal Family Hohensteinburg Palast.jpg|Hohensteinburg Palast, Specifically reserved for Visiting Foreign Royals Arkadien Schloss.jpg|Arkadien Schloss, Traditional Seat of the Wolfker Dynasty, Today part Museum Alexandrien Palast.jpg|Alexandrien Palast, Summer Retreat of the Royal Family and Major Attraction Kahltforia Castle.jpg|Kahltforia Schloss, Royal Court from 402 to 745, Oldest Castle in Aquitania The Favourite Palaces and Castles of the House of Hohensteinburg *Feldsmarsch Schloss, Weissert Outskirts, Weissland, Aquitania; Winter and Prime Residence of the Imperial Family *Königsberg Schloss, Königsberg Outskirts, Königsberg, Aquitania; Official Residence in the Capial *Hailenberg Schloss, Hailenberg, Principality of Savoy, Aquitania; Weekend Imperial Retreat *Hohensteinburg Palast, Königsberg Outskirts, Königsberg, Aquitania; Reserved for Foreign Head of State visits *Arkadien Schloss, Arkadien Outskirts, Arlathan, Aquitania; Historical Seat of the Wolfkehr Dynasty, now a Museum *Palast Alexadrinien, New Alexandria Outskirts, Alexandria; Summer Residence of the Imperial Family *Kahltforia Schloss, Old Kahltforia, Alexandria, Aquitania; Oldest Castle in Aquitania, used on Symbolic Events 'List of Hohensteinburg Rulers' König Friedrich Hohensteinburg der Grosse.jpg|König Friedrich der Grosse 2904-2923 König Alexander Hohensteinburg II.jpg|König Alexander Hohensteinburg II 2929-2982 König Wilhelm II of Aquitania.jpg|König Wilhelm Hohensteinburg II 2982-3017 König Wilhelm III von Aquitanien und Wilhelm II von Lusitanien.jpg|König Wilhelm Hohensteinburg III 3017-3050 Kaiserin Maya Elisabeth na Colliete die Grosse.jpg|Kaiserin Maya Elisabeth na Colliete 3050-3070 Kaiser Wilhelm Hohensteinburg IV.jpg|Kaiser Wilhelm Hohensteinburg IV 3070-3143 Kaiser Wilhelm V Hohensteinburg-Colliete.jpg|Kaiser Wilhelm Hohensteinburg V 3143-3154 Friedrich II Coronation Portrait, 3158.jpg|Kaiser Friedrich Hohensteinburg II 3154-Present 'Gallery of Monarchs' A collection of the most important past monarchs and the current ruler, all rulers are painted in accordance to the Portrait Tradition. The gap between the years 2100's and the 2800's are due to the Age of Schism. König Wilhelm II of Aquitania.jpg|König Wilhelm II of Aquitania and Kaiser Wilhelm I of Lusitania (2982-3017) (2992-3017) High King Alexander II Hohensteinburg of Prussia.jpg|King Alexander II Hohensteinburg (2934-2982) Her Grand Majesty Queen Morrigan II Wolfker State Portrait.jpg|Queen Morrigan II Wolfker (2900-2904) Alexander Wolfker in Coronation Outfit.jpg|King Alexander Wolfker (2864-2900) King Richard VIII in Coronation Outfit.jpg|King Richard VIII Wolfker (2810-2864) King Alfred XII Wolfker.jpg|King Alfred XII Wolfker (2745-2810) King Anthony II Wolfker.jpg|King Anthony II Wolfker (2163-2235) King Anthony Wolfker the Great.jpg|King Anthony Wolfker the Great (2114-2163) Queen Morrigan Wolfker the Great.jpg|Queen Morrigan Wolfker the Great (2005-2114) King Alfred the Tenth.jpg|King Alfred the Tenth Wolfker (1934-2005) King Richard IV Wolfker.jpg|King Richard IV Wolfker (1864-1934) King Alfred IX Wolfker.jpg|King Alfred IX Wolfker (1798-1864) Queen Elizabeth Wolfker.jpg|Queen Elizabeth Wolfker (1699-1798) King Richard III.png|King Richard III Wolfker (1622-1699) Richard II Wolfker.jpg|King Richard II Wolfker the Strict (1534-1622) King Richard Wolfker the Great.jpg|King Richard Wolfker the Great (1453-1534) King Tridius Wolfker the Liberator Father of Aquitania.jpg|Grand King Tridius Wolfker the Great (400-435) Category:Aquitania